interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Hand
English Etymology , from (cf. Frisian/Dutch/German ), from *''xenþanan'' (cf. Old Swedish 'to gain', Gothic 'to take captive, capture'); origin unknown, although some theorize . Pronunciation * , * *: * Noun # That part of the fore limb below the forearm or wrist in a human, and the corresponding part in many other animals; manus; paw. See manus. # That which resembles, or to some extent performs the office of, a human hand; as, #: (a) A limb of certain animals, as the foot of a hawk, or any one of the four extremities of a monkey. #: (b) An index or pointer on a dial; such as the hour or minute hand of a clock # In long measure, two different lengths: #* Three inches, not to be confused with; and, #* Four inches, a hand’s breadth, used in measuring the height of horses. # A side; part, camp; direction, either right or left. #* On this hand and that hand, were hangings. — Exodus 38:15 #* The Protestants were then on the winning hand — John Milton # Power of performance; means of execution; ability; skill; dexterity. #* He had a great mind to try his hand at a Spectator. — Joseph Addison # Actual performance; deed; act; workmanship; agency; hence, manner of performance. #* To change the hand in carrying on the war. — Edward Hyde Clarendon #* Gideon said unto God, If thou wilt save Israel by my hand. — Judges 6:36 # An agent; a servant, or manual laborer, especially in compounds; a workman, trained or competent for special service or duty; a performer more or less skillful; as, #: an old hand at speaking. #* A dictionary containing a natural history requires too many hands, as well as too much time, ever to be hoped for. — John Locke #* I was always reckoned a lively hand at a simile. — William Hazlitt # An instance of helping. #: Bob gave Alice a '''hand' to move the furniture.'' # Handwriting; style of penmanship; as, #: A good, bad or running hand. Hence, a signature. #* I say she never did invent this letter; This is a man’s invention and his hand — Shakespeare, As You Like It, IV-iii #* Some writs require a judge’s hand — Burril #* 1883, Robert Louis Stevenson, Treasure Island #*: I found written on the other side, in a very good, clear hand, this short message... # Personal possession; ownership; hence, control; direction; management; — usually in the plural. #* Receiving in hand one year’s tribute. — Knolles #* John Milton, Albinus #*: ...found means to keep in his hands the government of Britain. # That which is, or may be, held in a hand at once; as #: (a) : The set of cards held by a player. #: (b) (Tobacco Manufacturing): A bundle of tobacco leaves tied together. # Applause. #: Give him a '''hand'.'' # Agency in transmission from one person to another; as, #: to buy at first hand, that is, from the producer, or when new; at second hand, that is, when no longer in the producer’s hand, or when not new. # The feel of a fabric; the impression or quality of the fabric as judged qualitatively by the sense of touch. #:This fabric has a smooth, soft ''hand.' # Rate; price. #* Business is bought at a dear '''hand', where there is small dispatch. — Francis Bacon # Each of the pointers on the face of an analog clock, which are used to indicate the time of day. # The small part of a gunstock near the lock, which is grasped by the hand in taking aim. # The collective noun for a bunch of bananas. Usage notes Hand is used figuratively for a large variety of acts or things, in the doing, or making, or use of which the hand is in some way employed or concerned; also, as a symbol to denote various qualities or conditions, as, : (a) Activity; operation; work; — in distinction from the head, which implies thought, and the heart, which implies affection. :: His hand will be against every man. — Genesis 16:12 : (b) Power; might; supremacy; — often in the Scriptures. :: With a mighty hand . . . will I rule over you. — Ezekiel 20:33. : © Fraternal feeling; as, to give, or take, the hand; to give the right hand : (d) Contract; — commonly of marriage; as, to ask the hand; to pledge the hand. Quotations * 1611 — King James Version of the Bible, Luke 1:1 *: Forasmuch as many have taken in hand to set forth in order a declaration of those things which are most surely believed among us... Meronyms * index finger, middle finger, palm, pinky, ring finger, thumb Derived terms * all hands * at hand * backhand, backhanded * by hand * change hands * close at hand * cold hands, warm heart * dead man's hand * deckhand * dishpan hands * Dutch hand * empty-handed * farmhand * first hand * force somebody's hand * glad hand * handbag * hand ball or handball * hand basket * handbreadth * handful * hand gear * hand grenade * handgun * hand in glove * hand in hand * handiwork * handjob * handle * handmade * handmill * hand over fist * hand over hand * hand press * handrail * handsaw * hands off * hands down * hands up * hand to hand * hand to mouth, hand-to-mouth * handwork * handy * hat in hand * have a hand in * have blood on one's hands * have one's hands full * heavy-handed * hour hand * in good hands * in hand * laying on of hands * left-handed * lend a hand * live from hand to mouth * minute hand * off-hand * old hand * on hand * on the one hand * on the other hand * out of hand * out of somebody's hands * overhand * play into somebody's hands * put one's hands together * ranchhand * red-handed * right-handed * second hand, second-hand * shake hands * show of hands * stablehand * stagehand * take in hand * tie somebody's hands * tip one's hand * try one's hand at * underhand * underhanded * wash one's hands Translations * Afrikaans: hand * Ainu: テㇰ (tek) * Albanian: * Arabic: *: Egyptian Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܝܕܐ (’īdā’) *: Hebrew: אידא (’īdā’) * Armenian: * Aromanian: * Azeri: * Basque: esku * Bengali: (hath) * Breton: dorn * * Catalan: * Central Atlas Tamazight: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 手 (shǒu) * Coptic: * Czech: * Dakota: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: кедь (ked) * Esperanto: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * Gamilaraay: mara * Georgian: ხელი (xeli) * German: * Greek: * Greenlandic: * Guaraní: po * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: יד (yad) * Hindi: हाथ (hāth) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: manuo * Ilocano: ima * Indonesian: * Interlingua: mano * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 手 (て, te) * Kannada: ಕೈ (kai) * Kazakh: * Khmer: * Korean: 손 (son) * Kurdish: , * Kyrgyz: * Lao: * Latin: * Malay: * Malayalam: കൈ (kai) * Mandinka: * Maori: * Mbabaram: mara * Nahuatl: maitl * Navajo: * Ngarrindjeri: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Ojibwe: * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Old English: , * Oriya: * Ossetian: * Pashto: * Persian: (dæst) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Powhatan: metench * Rohingya: hát * Romanian: * Russian: , * Sanskrit: * Sardinian: manu * Scottish Gaelic: làmh * Serbian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: kamay * Tajik: * Taos: mą̏nénemą * Telugu: * Tibetan: * Tupinambá: pó * Turkish: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * !Xóõ: ǀkʼqaa * Yiddish: האַנט (hant, hent) * Afrikaans: / , * Arabic: (‘áqrab) * Armenian: սլաք (sëlak') * Catalan: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: asi * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Interlingua: flecha * Japanese: 針 (はり, hari) * Norwegian: * Polish: wskazówka * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: * Catalan: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: , * Interlingua: mano * Japanese: 手札 (てふだ, tefuda) * Pashto: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: * Catalan: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Japanese: 側 (がわ, gawa; そば, soba) * Pashto: * Persian: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Uyghur: / (qol) * Vietnamese: , (side); (direction); (on one hand...) * Catalan: * Finnish: , * Greek: * Japanese: 腕 (うで, ude) * Persian: * Swedish: , * Dutch: (only with a possessive, e.g. hand Gods) * Vietnamese: * Afrikaans: (ship), (laborer) * Arabic: (‘āmil) * Dutch: (ship only), , * Esperanto: , , * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: , , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Vietnamese: , (worker); (at sea) * Afrikaans: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Greek: , , * Hebrew: * Interlingua: mano * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Russian: * Vietnamese: * Vietnamese: , , * Afrikaans: * Afrikaans: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Interlingua: manata * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: , * Vietnamese: (a); (b) * Afrikaans: , * Dutch: , * Japanese: 房 (ふさ, fusa) * Persian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * : esku (1), bosteko (1), erlojuorratz (2), marinel (4), itsasgizon (4), eskubete (6) * : dorn , daouarn , dornioù pl from several beings (1), biz , bizied (2), c'hoari , jeu (3), martolod , martoloded (4), micherour , micherourien (5) * : 手 (shǒu), 針 (zhēn) (2), 一手牌 (yìshǒupái) (3), 人手 (rénshǒu) (4,5) * : (2) * : 손 (son) (5), 시계바늘 (sigyebaneul) (2), 패 牌 (pae) (3), 일손 (ilson) (5) * : * : (3); (2) * : gemici (4), avuç dolusu (6) * : (4) See also Appendix: Collective nouns Verb # To give, pass, or transmit with the hand; as #: he '''handed' them the letter.'' # To lead, guide, or assist with the hand; to conduct #: to '''hand' a lady into a carriage.'' # To manage; as, I hand my oar. — Matthew Prior # To seize; to lay hands on. — Shakespeare # To pledge by the hand; to handfast. # To furl; — said of a sail. — Totten # To cooperate. — Massinger Derived terms * hand down * hand in * hand off * hand out * hand over Translations * Afrikaans: aangee (hand to) afgee (hand away) * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: , * German: * Greek: * Interlingua: donar, passar * Italian: , * Portuguese: , , * Russian: передавать (peredavát’), вручать (vručát’) * Swedish: ge, lämna över * Vietnamese: đưa (cho) * Dutch: , , , * German: * Portuguese: , , , * Swedish: ledsaga, hjälpa * Vietnamese: , * : me'ẽ * : me'eng References * Anagrams * * NADH Category:1000 English basic words Category:English collective nouns Category:Units of measure ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * Noun # hand of a human or other simian Derived terms * achterhand * afhandelen * afhandig * behandelen * handarbeider * handdruk * handelbaar * handelen * handenvol * handenvrij * handgemaakt * handig, handigheid * handlezen * handmatig * handpalm * handschrift * handtekening * handvol * handtastelijk * handwoordenboek * handzaam * hardhandig * onderhands * onhandelbaar * onhandig * onderhands * overhand * overhandigen * rechterhand, linkerhand * rechtshandig, linkshandig Category:nl:Anatomy ---- French Pronunciation * Noun # handball #: On va jouer au hand, tu veux venir? #:: We're going to play handball, you want to come? Synonyms * handball Category:French nouns Category:fr:Sports ---- Old English Etymology Noun hand # hand Category:Old English nouns ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # hand; the body part #: Han tjatade jämt om att hon måste tvätta händerna. #:: He was always nagging on her to wash her hands. # hand; the set of cards held by a player #: Hon fick en bra hand, och satsade högt. #:: She was dealt a good set of cards, and placed a high bet. Category:Anatomy Category:Games af:hand ang:hand ar:hand ast:hand zh-min-nan:hand ca:hand cs:hand da:hand de:hand et:hand el:hand es:hand fa:hand fr:hand fy:hand gl:hand ko:hand hy:hand hr:hand io:hand id:hand it:hand kn:hand kk:hand ky:hand ku:hand lo:hand la:hand lv:hand lt:hand li:hand hu:hand ml:hand nl:hand ja:hand no:hand oc:hand tpi:hand pl:hand pt:hand ru:hand simple:hand sr:hand fi:hand sv:hand ta:hand te:hand th:hand tr:hand uk:hand ug:hand vi:hand zh:hand